Silver Spoon
Silver Spoon is a school-age Earth pony filly who first appears in Call of the Cutie and is a co-antagonist, alongside Diamond Tiara. She and Diamond Tiara are best friends and classmates of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Silver Spoon's name and cutie mark are derived from the phrase "born with a silver spoon in your mouth", which implies being born into wealth and privilege. Silver Spoon's voice actress, Shannon Chan-Kent, also works on the show as Pinkie Pie's singing actress.__TOC__ Personality Silver Spoon shares similar traits with her best friend Diamond Tiara such as being snooty, stuck up, and mean, often calling other ponies without cutie marks "blank flanks!". However, she seems to be the follower, with Diamond Tiara being the leader. They share a special hoofshake and Silver Spoon appears to show some genuine concern towards her feelings. It is shown in Family Appreciation Day that she shows genuine praise of Granny Smith's story; she is the first one to start clapping after the story is finished, even after denouncing Granny Smith's odd behavior as something Apple Bloom should be ashamed of along with Diamond Tiara. History Season 1 In Call of the Cutie, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara invite Apple Bloom and Twist to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera, a party to those who just earned their marks recently, just so that they and the party attendees will make fun of both of them. Twist manages to gain her cutie mark after finding her talent, but, unfortunately Apple Bloom hasn't gotten hers yet. When Apple Bloom tries to hide her lack of cutie mark from the ponies in the party with a table cloth, she bumps into the guest of honor and her friend, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Apple Bloom lies, claiming she got her cutie mark earlier, and says she doesn't want to show off and take attention away from the party's guests of honor. Diamond Tiara replies that she didn't want to see Apple Bloom's cutie mark anyway. As Apple Bloom prepares to leave, her makeshift dress shifts, exposing her flank. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon witness that it's blank and don't hesitate to make fun of Apple Bloom, who is soon joined by two other blank flanks. The teasing gets ignored as the blank flank ponies explain that being a blank flank means still having many possibilities open for them to explore. Silver Spoon is later seen watching the other ponies play the party activities from the stairway, alongside with Diamond Tiara. Season 2 She appears again along with Diamond Tiara on stage at the talent show in The Show Stoppers, and during the lesson in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and in The Cutie Pox with Diamond Tiara trying to prove Apple Bloom's cutie mark is a fake. She and Diamond Tiara appear in Family Appreciation Day. They tease Apple Bloom about Granny Smith's eccentricities. However, after Granny Smith's story about the founding of Ponyville, Silver Spoon is the first pony in the class to applaud. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she is seen smiling when "Princess Erroria" gives the card to Diamond Tiara and then reacts to the game that Cheerilee mentions. In Ponyville Confidential, she makes a background appearance, looking at Featherweight's cutie mark. Season 3 In One Bad Apple, she and Diamond Tiara become best friends with Babs Seed, Apple Bloom's cousin from Manehattan who also bullies the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but Babs ends up standing up to them and stops being a bully. Depiction in Equestria Girls The human version of Silver Spoon makes several appearances in My Little Pony Equestria Girls, passing by Twilight Sparkle in the school hallway, dancing in the Canterlot High cafeteria during Equestria Girls, and dancing at the Fall Formal, all alongside the human Diamond Tiara. Other depictions A mini-figure toy of Silver Spoon has been displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair. A brushable toy of Silver Spoon was leaked in late June 2013. Silver Spoon is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. An in-game advertisement for her uses fanart depicting her as a grown mare, though her in-game character model matches her usual appearance. My Little Pony mobile game description A wealthy and privileged filly, Silver Spoon is the best pony pal of Diamond Tiara. Appearances Quotes Gallery References pl:Silver Spoon ru:Силвер Спун sv:Silver Spoon it:Silver Spoon de:Silver Spoon no:Silver Spoon ja:Silver Spoon Category:Antagonists Category:Foals